Final Fantasy X Frontier
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: After the 10 Ancient warriors defeated Lucemon forever they enjoy the peace of the Digital world after they helped rebuild it to what it once was. But then they are asked by a being of another world to help there world end the spiral of death so they enter this world and seek out there new chosen! Now Spirit Evolve!


Final Fantasy X Frontier

ESKK: Hey I just created the first ever Final Fantasy X Digimon Frontier crossover and I'm really proud of my new co-writer for helping me with this especially sense I was having trouble on how to go about it. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new fic.

"Talking,"

;"Albehd;"

'Thinking,'

'_Spirit,'_

"**Attacks,"**

*Music insert

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Digimon they belong to their respective owners.

(Start)

A young blond teen in the uniform for the Zanarkand Abe's woke up on a piece of stone as he looked around freaked out a bit. "Auron!" he called as his sea blue eyes looked for the man in a red coat and the large sword. "Where am I?" he said before he heard a beeping sound coming from his pocket. He went into his pocket and pulled out an odd red device with black buttons on it and a small screen.

_'Your close, head to the structure up ahead,'_ a males voice said from the device as the teen was shocked.

"Wait who are, you?" he asked as he hoped he would get an answer.

_'A friend Tidus,'_ the device said as Tidus was shocked that this thing knew his name.

"Wait how do, you know my name,' he asked but this time the device remained silent. "Well guess I don't have much of a choice," Tidus said before he began making his way to the large structure ahead.

After some swimming and fighting a giant fish monster which was not where the plot was even if the fish showed that there is always a bigger fish in the sea.

When Tidus entered the structure, he found himself in a circular room with pictures of flames surrounding a man who seemed to be gathering the fire in to his hand. The flames being centered in a gem. Tidus then shivered.

"Geez, for a place with flames all over the walls, it's freezing in here." Tidus said as he went to find some wood to make a fire. As he began his search he couldn't help but notice that the building was practically falling apart.

Despite the status of the building Tidus managed to find some wood to make a fire. He then made his way back to the room he entered in to earlier, placed the wood in the center of the room and made the fire.

As Tidus was enjoying the heat of the fire, he began to hear a rumbling. Tidus grabbed the red and black sword from his back and took a defensive stance facing the source of the rumbling.

Just then the wall gave way and crumbled. Suddenly a large green fireball shot towards Tidus that he was barely able to dodge.

As Tidus got his balance back. He looked to see a black wolf like creature with wolf heads on its shoulders and 3 large blade coming out of the shins of each of its legs. "Where is it?" The creature asked in a threatening growl.

"Where's what?" Tidus asked out loud catching the creature's attention as it charged at Tidus who barely dodged the attack.

"The spirit where is the spirit I must have the spirit!" it yelled as it charged again to which Tidus got hit.

"Gauh that's smarts," he said as he accidentally pressed something on the floor to which his eyes widen. "Please tell me that wasn't a trap," Tidus said as the sound of stone sliding on stone was heard as Tidus saw something rising from under the floor which looked like an Altar of sorts.

"It's mine!" it yelled just before the doors were blown open and on the other side was a group of people in jump suits wearing goggles as one of them was female as she soon took a battle stance against the creature as Tidus smiled.

"You're on my side great," he said with a smile glad to have some help against this thing.

"This spirit will be mine then I'll be all powerful," it said as it tried to get to the alter which had a statue of a red suit with armor as the girl stopped it and threw a grenade to which the creature was sent flying. Tidus saw the thing in his pocket was beeping loudly and glowing to which he grabbed it and saw a symbol on the screen.

"It is time," the device said as Tidus pressed a button on its side and pointed it at the statue and almost like magic the statue was attracted to the device as Tidus looked at the screen as his eyes widen as the symbol turned into a symbol for fire. "It is time for Spirit Evolution," the voice said as Tidus could see how to do it in his mind.

The girl saw the device in his hand as she looked surprised. "He has one too?" she said in her native tongue.

Just then the murals on the wall began to glow bright red as the pillar shot out a bright white light. Tidus and the group were mesmerized, when suddenly a figure stepped out of the light. The figure appeared to be a translucent man in red armor with a white center. The armor had clawed boots spiked shoulder pads and a 3 horned helmet over his face and long blonde hair.

"The spirit." The creature said in a low whisper. "It will be mine!" It yelled leaping at the spirit bearing its fangs.

Just as the creature approached large ring fire surrounded Tidus and the spirit. Acting on pure instinct Tidus and the spirit walked towards each other. Tidus held up the device in his hand when the spirit changed in simply a miniature version of the armor on a floating platform. The new form of the spirit flew in to the device a digital version of the kanji for fire appeared.

Tidus' eyes began to glow red as he screamed in passion. As he raised his hand to the sky, a pixilated ring appeared around it. Tidus then slammed his hand to the device.

**"Execute... Spirit Evolution!"** Tidus screamed as the pixels surrounded him.

Inside the pixels Tidus form began to change as the statue appeared behind him and started to move a little to show it was almost alive and preparing for combat. Tidus cloths disappeared as pieces of the Spirits armor appeared around him as if they were going to merge with him. Tidus face turned into data as it was evident that something great was happening. Soon the armor began to close in on Tidus as once it did his form was changed as he gained a long main of spiky blond hair.

The pixels then went away in a powerful flame. "Agunimon!" Tidus screamed in passion.

The ring of fire died down as everyone in the room was amazed at the events. The creature was enraged as he rushed towards Agunimon only for him kick it in the stomach. Just then 3 holes on Agunimons heel caught fire blasting the creature back. The creature landed on its feet ready to fight again. In preparation Agunimon grabbed the sword he was using as Tidus causing its blade to catch fire.

;"So, this is the power of the spirit"; the girls whispered in amazement as Agunimon charged forward at the creature.

Agunimon then punched his fists together as the three holes on both hands became aflame as he invoked another attack. **"PYRO TORNADO!"** he invoked as he began to spin in a fury of flames with the sword doing more damage when it hit the creature. The creature was sent to the far wall as the creature looked angry.

"If I kill you the spirit will be mine I must have the spirit," it said as Agunimon chuckled.

"You're like a broken record time to finish you off," Agunimon said as he had an attack that he used as Tidus. Agunimon then began to charge with a set of summersaults as he soon came at the fiend with the attack ready. **"INFORNO SPIRAL CUT!"** the blond haired warrior invoked before he slice through the creature finishing it off. The creature was soon surrounded by pyro flies as it seems they refused to move on to the next world as Agunimon knew what to do. "Its purification time," he said as the device Tidus had appeared in his hand. **"PYRO SPHERES DIGITIZE!"** he invoked as he absorbed the power they Pyro flies had as monsters and sent the human part of the spirit to the next world.

It was then that Agunimon was wrapped in energy before he disappeared and Tidus was in his place as he looked surprised. He looked at the device surprised to see that this thing had lead him to find Agunimon here. He then turned to the group in here as Tidus sheepishly smiled. "Uh hi," he greeted as he was at a lost here.

;"Who are you"; 1 of the group asked in his native language while pointing a gun at Tidus.

;"What did you do just now"; another asked doing the same before the girl signaled them to stand down.

"Sorry about that. They just get a little over zealous sometimes." The girl said trying to ease Tidus' nerves. "Maybe you should come with us." She suggested as Tidus weighted his options.

"Well, it doesn't look like I have much choice." He said in low voice. "Alright, let's go." Tidus said.

"Okay then, I'm Riku." The girl said extending her hand in friendship.

"I'm Tidus." He said shaking Riku's hand and with that Riku and her men lead Tidus to their boat.

Later, Tidus was sitting on the deck of the ship looking at his device. Just then Riku walked up next to him with a tray of food.

"You hungry?" She asked placing the tray next to him.

"Yeah. Thanks." Tidus answered grabbing the tray and beginning to eat. In between bite he looked over to Riku's cyan and green device. "So, can you tell me anything about these?" Tidus asked holding up his device.

"Sorry I don't know much about them it just appeared in front of me one day and next thing I know I don't want to part with it," Rikku said as Tidus was just confused.

"Well I woke up and it was in my pocket," Tidus said as Rikku nodded.

"Well the guys below deck said if you want to stay on the ship then you have to make yourself useful," she said with a playful smile as Tidus understood the term no free board.

"Ok what do I have to do?" he asked as Rikku pointed in the water where a large metal thing was sunk.

"See that, we're going down there to turn it on and salvage it by bringing it to the surface," Rikku said as Tidus saw it was large.

"Ok well I don't think my fire guy will be useful underwater so I guess no spirit this time," Tidus said as Rikku nodded.

"Of course let's go diving," Rikku said with a smile as Tidus and Rikku once they have their gear they jumped into the water and began to swim to the large ruined vessel.

Upon reaching the ship, the 2 began to search for the power source. Upon reaching the engine room, which large crystals of ice all over the walls floors and ceiling. The 2 decided to ignore it and began to try to get the power back on.

While Rikku was working, Tidus began to feel tremors in the water.

'Oh crap.' Tidus thought as he signaled Rikku to hurry up gaining a nod from the girl.

Just as Rikku was about to get the power back on, a large squid-like creature burst through the wall and began to attack the 2. Rikku tossed a grenade at the creature. As the grenade exploded in the creatures face, Tidus swam forward to strike the creature. He managed to get in a few hits in before the creature slapped him straight in to a nearby wall.

The creature then grabbed Rikku and slammed her into and ice crystal on the floor. Rikku then looked up to see a white light coming from the broken ice crystal. Out of the light came a small bear themed snowman with green armor on a floating pedestal went in to her device as the screen showed the kanji for 'Ice on it.

'A spirit.' Rikku thought to herself as she tried to spirit evolve only for her hand to freeze over making her cringe in pain.

Meanwhile, Tidus had just regained his senses when he noticed a sharp object protruding from the ceiling. He then swam over to Rikku and used hilt of his sword to free her hand. He then pointed to her grenade belt and then to the spot on the ceiling getting a thumps up as he went to distract the creature.

As Tidus slashed at the creature and got grabbed, Rikku tossed 1 of her grenades at the metal spot causing it to fall and impale the creature. Rikku then got the power working and the 2 headed back up to the ship.

"I found a spirit," Rikku said in joy as she showed the picture of the Statue on her device as Tidus smiled.

"That's great for you Rikku," Tidus said as they were standing next to a crane.

"Yeah but I couldn't even use it that's so unfair," she complained as Tidus shrugged.

"I bet you'll get you chance to use it," Tidus said as Rikku nodded.

"Well then Tidus what's your story?" she asked as Tidus sighed before he began his explanation on Zanarkand how it was attacked by a giant monster even about the Zanarkand Abe's.

After his explanation Rikku giggled as if Tidus had told a joke. "What's so funny?" he asked as he was confused.

"Did you hit your head?" she asked before she realized something. "Wait you were to close to Sin they say your head gets a bit funny because of Sin's toxins," she said as Tidus was confused. "Don't worry your real memory will return eventually," she said as Tidus was confused. "Hey sense you don't have anywhere to go we can take you to Luca someone is bound to recognize you there," Rikku said as Tidus saw he didn't have much of a choice.

"Ok then let's go to Luca," Tidus said as but before that Rikku looked at him.

"Oh and don't tell anyone you came from Zanarkand it's considered a holy place," Rikku said as Tidus nodded wondering why his Zanarkand was considered a Holy place.

That was when the ship began to shake violently as if there was something under them.

Tidus and Rikku readied their devices to spirit evolve when suddenly, they saw something coming from the distance.

"Sin!" Rikku's men exclaimed as they came out readying their weapons. Tidus and Rikku were about to spirit when a Blast of water his them, knocking them back and knocking Tidus' device out of his hand.

Tidus ran to grab his device when Sin turned around to make another pass.

"Tidus, Look out!" Rikku screamed as Sin slammed directly in to the ship. The force of the impact sent Tidus flying. "No!" Rikku called out in terror as Tidus was hurled through the air.

As he struggled to escape the current. Tidus was just barely able to grab his device as Sin whipped its tail sending him off in a tidal wave.

All Rikku could do is watch in horror as her ship started moving away from her new friend as he was sent off in the other direction.

(TBC)

ESKK: Cliffhanger here it is and just so you know this is Post Digimon Frontier and why the Ancient Warriors came to Spira MIGHT be explained on a later date otherwise Favorite, follow, and Review.


End file.
